Plaisirs Citronnés
by Orange-ina
Summary: Série de plusieurs One-shot lemoniens ou pas avec divers couples. CH1 : Tony x Loki. CH2 : Tony x Clint.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : Tony x Loki

Rating : M

Disclamer : Les personnages sont à Marvel.

* * *

_Le 14 février …._

Loki était assis au bar, un simple verre de jus d'orange dans la main. C'était le 14 février, la St Valentin, une tradition que Tony lui avait fait découvrir l'an passé. Comme il ne l'a connaissait pas à, ce moment là, il n'avait pût lui faire de cadeau. Il réfléchissais donc à un cadeau, bien que se soit déjà le 14 février.

Puis quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue. Tony entre dans la salle à manger et s'installe face à Loki. Il pose un petit paquet vert, sa couleur favorite, devant lui. Loki lève les yeux vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

« C'est ton cadeau de la St Valentin » Dit-il en souriant.

Loki trouve ce sourire suspect, il sent la mauvaise blague des kilomètres à la ronde. Il ouvre quand même délicatement la boîte, il prend l'objet que se trouve à l'intérieur. Un hochet. Son regard va alors du hochet vers Tony, ce dernier se retient de pouffer de rire. Loki voit rouge. C'est une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût. Tony sentant que les choses se gâtent prend les devant, il s'avance vers Loki, l'embrasse tendrement tout en passant sa main sur sa nuque pour l'empêcher de se dégager. A bout de souffle, ils finissent par se séparer. Loki lui claque la main sur la tête.

« Abruti ! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. Le hochet n'est pas ton seul cadeau, j'en est un autre sans doute meilleur à ton goût »

Avec un regard et un sourire aguicheur, il se leva. Déboutonna lentement sa chemise blanche sous la musique de Joe Cocker, 'You Can Leave Your Hat On' que Jarvis avait pris soin de lancer. Il se trémousse langoureusement, enlève lentement sa chemise en la laissant tomber le long de son dos. Il tourne sur lui-même, faisant profiter Loki de la vue imprenable sur sa chute de rein. Il balance son bassin d'avant en arrière, fait tournoyer sa chemise avant de la jeter à terre. Se mort la lèvre inférieure, avant de déboutonner son pantalon. Il le triture et le baisse lentement, révélant un caleçon rouge sue lequel est marqué 'Propriété privée'. Loki ne pût s'empêcher de sourire face à cette provocation. Après avoir enlevé son pantalon, Tony s'approcha tel un félin vers son amant.

« J'espère que mon cadeau te plaît. » Chuchote t-il au creux de son oreille.

« Tu n'imagine pas à quel point il me plaît, laisse moi te remercier à ma manière ...Tony. » Murmura Loki contre sa gorge, la mordillant gentiment.

Il se colla au torse de son amant, sentit son désir, l'embrassa sauvagement tout en lui caressant le dos. Tony entrepris de lui enlever toutes ses couches de vêtements, lui semblant tout à coup inutiles et encombrantes. Loki lui retira alors son caleçon, libérant le membre gorgé de désir de Tony. Subitement, il se sentit soulevé et ne pût retenir un hoquet de surprise en sentant la surface dur du bar sous son fessier. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions, Tony le coucha sur le bar et lui écarta doucement les cuisses, lui permettant l'accès au membre tendu de son Dieu. Il passa son bras gauche autour de la cuisse gauche de Loki, tandit qu'il intimait de léger mouvement de va et vient sur sa verge. Loki en gémissait déjà, mais autant de plaisir que de frustration, Tony allait trop lentement à son goût.

« Tony … Plus vite ... » Gémissa t-il.

Ce dernier intima des mouvements plus rapides mais aussi plus brusques. Le Dieu n'en gémissait que plus, atteignant de plus en plus vite la délivrance. Tony se délectait de l'expression de plaisir présente sur le doux visage de son amant.

« Ha… j...ha…je viens T-tony .. » Haleta t-il.

Tony arrêta alors brutalement, Loki en gémit de frustration.

« Tony! Pourquoi ? »

« Je tient pas à ce que tu prennes du plaisir sans moi, Loki ... »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il pris le tube de lubrifiant posé sur le comptoir. Il avait été prévoyant sur ce coup là. Il en mis sur ses doigts et les dirigea vers l'antre du plaisir de son Dieu.

« Détend toi .. »

Il caressa doucement son anneau de chair avant de mettre un premier doigt. Loki se crispa légèrement, malgré le fait que ce n'était plus sa première fois depuis longtemps, il avait du mal à se détendre lors de la première intrusion. Mais Tony était un Dieu avec ses doigts, s'il devait lui donner un titre, ce serais Dieu du Sexe. Il se cambra légèrement en avant lorsque le doigt de Tony effleura son point sensible. Ce dernier sourit alors, introduit un deuxième doigt et fit de léger mouvement de ciseau. En même temps, il se pencha vers le membre et le lécha de tout son long. Loki laissa échappa un long gémissement guttural.

« Tony … maintenant ... »

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il enduisit d'abord son sexe de lubrifiant, se positionna à l'entrée de l'orifice. Il le pénétra doucement, tentant de résister à l'envie naissante lui intimant de faire des va et vient pouvant faire souffrir son Dieu. Loki grimaçait de douleur et de plaisir mélangés, il faut dire aussi que son Homme était monté comme un taureau, la première pénétration était la plus difficile, le temps qu'il se détende et s'habitue à la présence chaude et imposante dans son derrière. Tony décida finalement de pousser d'un coup sec, évitant de longue seconde de souffrance à son amant. Il vit les yeux larmoyants de Loki et lui lécha les larmes qui coulait sur son visage d'éphèbe. Ne voulant pas le faire souffrir encore plus, il attendit patiemment le signal que Loki lui donna en bougeant des hanches. Tony entame alors des mouvements de va et vient, lent et doux au début, de plus en plus rapide et profond.

« Haaaa ... »

Un gémissement rauque s'échappa subitement de sa gorge. Son Homme avait toucher son point sensible, la prostate. Tony sut alors que son Dieu voyait des étoiles. Et s'appliqua à toucher le plus souvent possible ce point sensible. L'atmosphère était bestiale. Loki se sentait venir, il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps face aux assauts de son compagnon. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort mais aussi de plus en plus rapidement, le 7ème ciel s'ouvrant à lui, il finit par se libérer. Jouissant sur son propre torse, suivit quelques secondes à peine plus tard,par Tony. Le resserrement des chairs sur son membre, lorsque Loki avait jouit, a eut raison de lui. Il se retira doucement du corps de son Dieu et alla chercher un gant de toilette pour nettoyer l'intérieur de ses cuisses, avant que son sperme ne se mette à couler le long de ses jambes. Il en profita pour nettoyer le torse de Loki, avant de le transporter comme une mariée vers leur chambre. Il dormait déjà dans ses bras quand il le déposa sur le lit. Il le recouvrit et se coucha à ses côté, l'enlaçant.

_Quelques jours plus tard ... _

Loki était repartit sur Asgard, il avait des affaires à régler. Cela faisait déjà une semaine et Tony était frustré.

« Jarvis ! »

« Oui Monsieur ? »

« As-tu l'enregistrement de la St Valentin ? »

« Oui Monsieur. Voulez-vous que je le lance ? »

L'IA avait déjà devinée ce que Tony prévoyait de faire et avait fait apporter plusieurs paquets de mouchoirs ainsi que du lubrifiant. Tony était de plus en plus surpris par Jarvis, qui semblait savoir ce qu'il devait faire avant qu'il ne lui dise.

« Oui Jarvis »

Il ouvrit une boîte de mouchoirs, la posa à côté de lui, déboutonna son pantalon et l'enleva. Il mis du lubrifiant dans sa main droite qu'il glissa dans son caleçon pour faire sortir sa verge déjà gorgée de désir. Il allait passer une soirée en tête à tête avec sa main droite, se masturbant sous les gémissements de Loki.

* * *

J'espère que sa vous a plût 8D

Et que vous me laisserez une 'tit reviews ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voilà un tout petit guimauveux ^^ Enjoy. _

_Je suis vraiment désolée de poster aussi tard pour ceux qui aime ma fic' :3_

* * *

Qu'est ce qu'il était beau... Dans un de ses rares moments où il pouvait l'observer, sans que son doux visage ne soit toujours sérieux ou grimaçant de douleur, lorsque ses compagnons ne le voyaient pas, après être rentré d'une mission particulièrement difficile.

Mais il y en avait toujours un, qui malgré les apparences, remarquait ce que l'espion appellait des moments de faiblesse. Mais pour l'ingénieur, c'était les rares moments où il pouvait voir son côté humain, qui malgré les apparences de dur à cuire, souffre aussi.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il l'observait, assoupi sur le canapé blanc, contrastant avec son uniforme toujours noir.

_Clint …_

Tony posa doucement sa main sur la joue de son espion, le sien, le seul et l'unique qui n'appartenait qu'à caressa sa joue, elle était râpeuse, dû a sa barbe de 4-5 jours.

Dans son sommeil, Clint se rapprocha de Tony et se nicha contre lui.

_Un des rares moments de pur bonheur... Un de ceux dont mon Legolas ne se souviendras pas, mais je lui ferais partagé un meilleur moment à son réveil._

Tout en pensant cela, Tony enserra ce corps chaud contre lui et ferma les yeux, pour s'endormir lentement auprès de l'amour de sa vie.

* * *

_J'espère que sa vous plaît, j'ai bien aimée l'écrire ^^_

_Une tit' reviews please :3_


End file.
